Amelia Nile, Double Agent?
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. Reposted to FFN. Amelia didn't suspect that one day when called to the prefect's office that she would get roped into playing a spying game for some of the school' hottest guys. Or the fact that what they wanted her to do was be a spy for them on her very own best friend. Though, it answered the biggest question out there? Who her friend had a crush on?
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 1 Tower of Sorrow Trio

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shall We Date? Wizardess Heart or its characters; that right belong to NTT SOLMARE And their development team.**

**Author's Notes: Okay this has been something I have had banging around in my head since I started playing this game around the time Randy March was released. And knowing that a lot of my girls, Jessie, Rayne, Mai Monkey and a few others play. So this is dedicated to them.**

**Please, I beg those of you who read to review or leave a comment. It really means a lot to me as an author. It lets me know what you liked and hated. Flaming isn't a good thing, as it was said in Bambi, "if you can't say anything nice (or in this case nicely) don't say anything at all." Criticism is a learning tool for those who write.**

* * *

As she stood there, nervously twirling her orange-red hair around her finger, Amelia wondered why she let herself get talked into this again.

It had started two days ago just as she was getting ready to leave her last class of the day. One of her classmates had come up and told her she had a visitor. Then told her in a rush that it was Elias Goldstein of all people. The Prince of Gedonelune Academy. Which had her feeling on edge as well as curious as to what he could want from her.

So after gathering all her books, she had gone to find out. Already a speculative and curious crowd had gathered. Immediately after seeing her, Elias had motioned for her to follow him as he shot a quelling glare at everyone. Stated that this had nothing to do with them and for them to go about their day, before spinning around and marching off down the hall and leaving her to follow after.

The walk led them to the prefect's office, causing a tremor of fear to run down her spine and pool in the pit of her stomach. Quickly Amelia began to think of what she could have done to be called to the prefect's office. But nothing she thought of could warrant this, as she watched Elias open the door. Revealing an elegant, simple, and functional space. When he waved her in, Amelia had to swallow and stepped in only to go very still.

Prefect Klaus wasn't anywhere to be seen. Instead of leaning back in the chair at the desk was Luca Orlem with his feet propped up on it, ankles crossed, looking as if what he was doing was the most natural thing in the world. While on the small couch sat Yukiya Rizen, his single brown eye boring into her with what she could only guess was a mix of hope and apprehension as he flexed his hands on his knees.

It was the sound of the door shutting that had drawn her attention back to Elias. Who looked almost like a nervous wreck, which was way out of character for him. Since he was always put together, collected, and a bit aloof. When he opened his mouth to speak, his face flushed darkly and then snapped shut — causing a genuinely amused chuckle to come from behind her.

After that, everything had gone by so quickly; Amelia was sure she had been manipulated using her curiosity against her. Letting out a sigh as she looked down at her school emblem. It was currently enchanted to be an auditory device. A phone that was in the next classroom, with three very anxious and, in her opinion, eagerly curious young men.

The enchantment was only one way. That way, their reactions couldn't interrupt what she was about to do. Again, Amelia let out a sigh and looked up at the clock, seeing it was half-past three, chewing her bottom lip as the door to the now empty classroom slid open, revealing her best friend and roommate, Tsukikage Hart. The look of confusion on her pale red eyes made guilt weigh her shoulders as she motioned for Tsukikage to close the door.

As Tsukikage did so, she spoke, "What's up, Amelia? Why did you suddenly call for me."

Putting a friendly smile on her face, Amelia nodded her head as she steeled her nerves for this. Again mentally damning her curiosity as well as the three guys in the next classroom listening in. Just glad that they let her pick and chose the questions she was going to be asking.

"Not in particular... Just that I have reached my breaking point." Amelia said.

Watching Tsukikage get a concerned look on her face as she spoke, "What is wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Giving a small half-laugh, Amelia shook her head as she spoke, "I need answers. You are aware that you are one of the most popular talk topics in school, right? And because I am your best friend and roommate, I am getting asked or pestered about you a lot."

Again Amelia saw confusion fill Tsukikage's eyes, telling her that she was clueless about what she was talking about — causing a low groan to escape her throat at how oblivious Tsukikage really could be.

Raising a hand to stall any response Tsukikage could have.

"Let me explain. Almost the whole student body has been wondering about you and three specific boys that are in your class, that you have grown very close to, since coming to this academy," Amelia explained.

She was pausing to watch as the words sunk in. Amelia couldn't help think how cute her friend was as she went red and began to sputter in shock and embarrassment. After a few minutes, Amelia reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Tsukikage's shoulder, helping to calm her down as her eyes stayed wide.

"See why I am at my breaking point with all the curiosity? As well as my own, but I have done my best to let you have your privacy, so you would eventually tell me on your own," Amelia said, trying to reassure her friend.

As Tsukikage's eyes went impossibly wider, her mouth forming a small _**o**_ of surprise before she spoke up, "Wait? What? You mean... uh... I... Oh!"

Unable to help herself, Amelia gave a soft laugh, suddenly understanding what the guys were saying but not. With a shake of her head, Amelia let the smile she knew was on her face grow wider. Already thinking this was going to be fun since she had a chance to make the three guys very uncomfortable.

Again raising her hand to silence her friend before she could speak, Amelia spoke up, "It's okay; you don't have to be so flustered. I'm just going to ask you a series of questions that I want you to answer as honestly as possible. Just like when we talk in our room before bed."

When she saw Tsukikage nod her head in acceptance, Amelia felt herself become giddy with excitement.

"Good! So I am just going to start with Prince Elias Goldstein." Amelia said.

"Don't call him that."

Going still and looking carefully at Tsukikage, Amelia couldn't help but feel shocked at the fierce tone her friend had just used. It was very unlike her to use a harsh tone and words.

"What do you mean?" Amelia quickly asked.

It was a few seconds before the response was given. "Elias doesn't like being called _Prince_. And since I am answering your questions, may I ask you to, in turn, tell the other students he doesn't like that particular title. It makes him uncomfortable."

The firmness of her friend's tone of voice was a shock to the system, like a cold glass of water to the face. And spoke volumes about how much she cared for Elias as a friend, at least. Wondering briefly what said person's reaction was at that moment.

"Alright, I'll do that for you. But how can you tell Elias doesn't like being called... by that... title?" Amelia inquired.

The soft sigh she received made Amelia blink. "Well, it's not obvious right away. But his body stiffens, and he speaks more formally while making himself even more aloof."

Pausing to think about what Tsukikage said, Amelia realized that she was right. Unless you know what you were seeing or had it pointed out, it wasn't that obvious. Feeling like a heel suddenly for all the times she, herself, had referred to Elias as _Prince_. Amelia met Tuskikage's eyes and apologized in a clear, sincere voice, which earned her a gentle smile and softly spoken. Thank you.

With a quick clap her hands to dispel the situation, Amelia fired off her first question, "So, still on Elias. What do you like best about him?"

The amused and somewhat bashful smile she got made Amelia feel like she was starting off on the right foot.

"His magic."

The simplistic reply stole the wind from her sails, leaving Amelia to feel a bit off-balance and taking a slow deep breath before speaking.

"His magic? What do you mean?"

The soft laugh Tuskikage gave as she replied, "I find it beautiful. Whether Elias chants the full spell or shortens it, his magic is flawless, elegant. So, precise and perfect."

Unable to give a response, Amelia chose to ask her next question. "So what do you think you admire him for? Of course, as a friend."

The look Amelia got was a mix, as far as she could tell, of pride and envy.

"His dedication to his magic. He has such high standards. So, his focus is almost like an unbendable steel rod."

Understanding completely, Amelia nodded, refraining from giving a response. Instead, again asking another question. "Okay, if you and Elias had become buddies, what type of buddy do you think he'd be?"

Immediately, she saw Tsukikage's face cloud over. Red eyes were becoming downcast as she frowned. Unsure of why the question would cause her usually positive and energetic friend's mood to shift this drastically. With a look of concern, Amelia stepped forward only to be stopped as Tsukikage shook her head. When Tsukikage finally spoke, Amelia was stunned at how sad she sounded.

"I wouldn't wish myself as anybody's buddy. I'd only drag them down. Since I barely made it past my judgment into the academy. That includes _Luca_."

Unable to stop herself from gasping at what she just heard, Amelia felt tears start to burn along the edges of her eyes. Sure she knew Tsukikage's magic was unique and highly unpredictable, leaving her prone to mishaps that were often had her staying after their classes daily. Even when they practiced in their room, interesting things were bound to happen. But always through each instance, Tsukikage smiled and laughed it off. This was a new insight into her best friend. One that worried Amelia, much.

"Oh, Tsukikage, " she whispered, wanting to hug her friend but knew that would be a bad idea. "I don't think it'd be that bad. Buddies each have something that the other doesn't, so they help each other grow. Your magic while it is unique; you only have to grow from where you're at now."

A quiet hiccup and a soft laugh came from Tsukikage as she saw her brighten. "Your right Amelia. And I guess I should answer your question, huh?"

Still feeling like a heel, all Amelia did was shrug her shoulders and give her friend an apologetic look. Which earned her a soft chuckle as the tension in the room began to lessen.

"Well, to be honest, I think Elias would be a very strict buddy. Although he would be fair."

Unsure as to what Tsukikage meant, Amelia decided to speak up, "What do you mean strict but fair?"

The soft laugh she received made Amelia feel at ease. This was how she preferred her friend to be.

"Elias is a very nice person, Amelia. A little awkward at times, depending on the situation. But he has exceptionally high standards. Which sometimes, he projects onto others, but he can be fair about how things are achieved. It's one of the things I like about him."

She was feeling her mouth fall open. Amazement and excitement were bubbling up in her. After a few seconds, Amelia closed her mouth and took a deep breath to calm herself. Since she still had to question Tsukikage about the other two guys. Now was not the time for her to get all excited and make a rash judgment.

"Well then, is there anything unique or special about Elias you like? What you've learned about in your friendship with him?"

The slow blinking of red eyes as a wide grin slowly crept its way across her friend's face. A twinge of anticipation began to build in the pit of her stomach as Tsukikage giggled like an overly excited little kid. Making Amelia smile devilishly, since she knew the guys were listening and the one in question was sure to be nervous.

"There is. Because Elias comes from a prestigious family, he, of course, has had to learn a lot of the fine arts. He plays the violin. The look of rapture on his face as he plays leaves me almost breathless, Amelia. It is like nothing but him; the instrument and music exist, and all the barriers he puts up vanish, and you can see him for who he is, a normal person."

Amelia couldn't help how shocked she was feeling. More so since how Tsukikage was gushing about it — leaving her to feel a bit envious as well. Cause now she too wanted to see and hear Elias play the violin. Already Amelia knew that Tsukikage could play the piano as well.

"Now, I feel jealous. But the last question on the topic of Elias Goldstein." Amelia said, pausing for dramatic effect because her next question would have repercussions. "In any friendship, there is always something you don't like about that person. And I know which of my quirks you don't like about me, but this is about Elias."

Amelia could feel an almost tangible sensation of ice running down her back as she finished speaking. Her female intuition was letting her know without a doubt that all three guys were not happy about that question. They wanted honesty, and if they wanted the good, they have to have the bad to get the full picture. So knowing what Tsukikage thought about them, this would have to be the bitter pill to swallow.

Giving a small smile at Tsukikage who just let out a very embarrassed sigh, as she answered. "The fact that he is so... strict... Mostly with himself. It pains and annoys me to distraction at times. Also, I agree with the professors; it causes him to lack creativity in his magic. It is already beautiful, but if he could loosen up and be less harsh on himself, it could become something so much more."

Giving a small nod of her head, Amelia could see the longing needed in Tsukikage's eyes to help Elias cover his _annoying_ aspect. It was something she would not like. Perfection was a fleeting thing, never indeed achieved.

When Amelia saw the slightly expectant look on Tsukikage's face, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her own. Apparently, she was getting into this, something Amelia felt that she wouldn't discourage Tsukikage from since it made the whole ordeal that much easier.

* * *

"Okay, let's move onto our next guy. The school's very own bad boy, Luca Orlem."

The furrowing of the eyebrows, as well as the thinning of her friend's lips, made Amelia wonder if she had something wrong again. Opening her mouth, only to snap it shut, due to Tsukikage shaking her head.

"Bad boy...more like a shameless flirt, you mean."

Amelia gave a small barking laugh at what was just said. For the fact that said boy just heard that while she along with a good portion of the female student body, though, he was a playboy.

With shoulders still shaking, Amelia did her best as she asked her first question concerning Luca. "So, what do you like best about our resident playboy, Luca?"

The sight of Tsukikage hugging herself as she suddenly doubled over laughing hysterically. Left Amelia stunned. She was playing the words over mentally, trying to figure out what was so funny. When she couldn't, Amelia felt stumped as she shot a questioning look at her friend.

It was a few minutes more before Amelia saw Tsukikage wipe tears from her eyes, which shone brightly with her mirth Making the carmine color of her eyes a few shades lighter.

"Pfft... Amelia.. you... you... should know... better... Especially with the books... you... ah ha… are always...reading." Tsukikage said while trying her best to stop laughing. "Luca flirts shamelessly with no malicious intent. While a playboy does so with the intent of having intimate relations with multiple people, be it male or female. He... Pfft...haha... has never... asked a girl for… that particular flavor I... believe..."

The sudden burst of heat flooded her face, had Amelia bringing her hands up to cover her cheeks as she groaned in utter embarrassment. Partially for being called out on her choice of personal reading material, added to the three gorgeous boys heard this, on top of insulting Luca unintentionally.

"Well, I... I am sorry." Amelia said, her words meant for both Tsukikage and Luca. "Anyways, answer the question, please."

The laughter now a soft continuous chuckle, more of amusement, was accompanied by a raised eyebrow that was all she got before Tsukikage spoke again.

"What I like best about Luca is his ability to smile no matter what."

Tilting her head, causing her orange-red hair to fall over her shoulders, Amelia processed what she had just been told. Before nodding her head because she couldn't seem to think of a time when she hadn't seen Luca not smile. Even when Professor Schuyler was laying into him for one thing or another.

"True, true." She mumbled more to herself than her companion.

With a small sigh and contemplative look at Tsukikage, Amelia shrugged as she asked her next question.

"So, what do you admire, Luca, for?"

Seeing Tsukikage's eyes closed as she thought about the question. Made Amelia wonder if her friend never thought about that before. As she watched Tsukikage think, Amelia couldn't help but wonder if Luca was feeling any pressure or even awkward at the sudden silence.

"His ability to adapt to almost any situation. You've got to admit it's impressive. Even if the consequences later are less than stellar."

The suddenness of the response, as well as being lost in her thoughts, had Amelia thrown off balance. Blinking her eyes, owlishly, as it all sank in. Knowing her face showed how amazed and shocked she was. Had Amelia mentally groaning. Those words would only serve to stroke Luca's already reasonably large ego.

She was suppressing the groan that was trying to claw its way out of her throat. Amelia smiled and nodded her head. What she had just been told was a good reason to admire someone.

"Okay. That's a legit, solid thing," Amelia said, wanting to continue but knowing the response of the next question already.

Taking a deep breath to help steady the sudden case of nerves, Amelia spat out the question in a rush. "If you two were buddies, what type of buddy do you think Luca would be?"

Again a frown darkened Tsukikage's face as her eyes looked downward, but only after she caught the bright red, deepening the shade of rubies. Seeing her shoulders slump in defeat as she let out a long, depressed sounding sigh.

"Ugh. I already told you. But I'll answer the question, and honestly." was a very soft, barely audible reply.

Doing her best not to flinch, Amelia gave a small, swift nod of assent to what her friend had said. To her, this was a fundamental question because it gave insight into how Tsukikage saw the guys outside of their friendship.

"In all honesty, if Luca had become my buddy, nothing would be different. Except maybe his grade point average going up due to my attending classes every day and earning my poor scores in class on a test."

Feeling as if her eyes were about to pop out of her head, Amelia just stared at Tsukikage. Silence growing pregnant between them as her friend just shrugged as if to imply, _what-did-you-expect?_

Taking an extra minute or two to stop being floored, Amelia wanted to see what Luca's face looked like right at the moment. After the honesty, they all said they wanted to be put so bluntly.

Giving a quick shake of her head, Amelia moved onto the next question. Once to dispel the once more growing, awkward tension in the room as well as to satisfy her curiosity after what she had gotten to learn about Elias.

"So, in the time you have been friends with Mr. Orlem, what unique things have you discovered about him?"

The smile that suddenly lit up Tsukikage's face had Amelia Hook-line-and-sinker. Eager to hear what was to be said, she waved her hands impatiently.

"I don't know if you'll believe it, heck even I didn't at first. But Luca is a very talented artist. And I do mean _very_ talented, Amelia."

She was amazed at the excitement radiating from Tsukikage. Amelia wondered if her friend might start vibrating in place.

"He can... draw? You are right; it's kind of hard to believe that. It requires focus as well as dedication. Picturing him sitting still and having the drive to stay committed... just doesn't scream Luca."

The sound of laughter echoing in the empty classroom, as Amelia watches Tsukikage reach into her blazer pocket. Only to pull out a folded piece of paper seconds later. Amelia was raising her eyebrows as Tsukikage walked over to her while unfolding it, only to see a beautiful sketch in pencil of the lake with her friends sitting by it.

"See... This is Luca's handiwork. He gave it to me after finishing it. I carry it with me because it makes me smile when I feel down."

Unable to look away from it as she spoke, "Truly beautiful. Luca captured how tranquil the lake is, as well as you being happy. I'm sorry for not believing Luca could do something like this." Amelia sighed, her voice sounding incredibly soft to her ears.

"It's okay. Remember, I said even I found it hard to believe."

Lifting a hand and reaching out, Amelia brushed her fingers over the drawing. Letting the image burn itself into her memory. Feeling astounded and realizing she had just learned again, a unique fact about someone she'd known for a year or more since coming to the Magic Academy. Elias is a musician and Luca, an artist.

Taking a slow breath, to help ready herself for the next question. Knowing that said guy, most definitely wouldn't want to hear the answer.

"So... continuing with the questions. This is the final one for Luca as well. What about him, do you dislike?"

A soft huff, followed by a quiet growl, made Amelia step back from Tsukikage. Giving her a cautious look as she saw Tsukikage's eyes narrow, lips pursing as she wrinkled her nose. Knowing that look, Amelia waited with bated breath.

"The fact he cannot ever take anything seriously." The words were said with force as Tsukikage shot her hands up in the air as if trying to say she gave up, while her face said she wouldn't really. "His lackadaisical attitude that life is just one big joke, or a joke waiting to be had. I mean, there are times that a person needs to be serious. Especially if it is for someone else, and to a degree, I can understand how and why he is like this. It still really _**Pisses me off to no end!**_ He is Elias' polar opposite."

Sucking in her bottom lip, Amelia chewed it to keep silent. Amelia wanted to laugh out loud at the sight of Tsukikage huffing and puffing in her agitation. It was adorable. Even if she could completely agree with Tsukikage on this point about Luca. But she felt a pang of sorrow radiate in her heart at him having to hear this, as well as the tone being used. There was no doubt it had to sting if not outright hurt Luca.

"But you know Amelia, it's that part of him that helped me be his friend. Because I've come to find out, like Elias, it's a defense mechanism. So, it makes me wanna alternate between slapping sense into him and hugging him while trying to convince him that things will be okay."

Feeling her heart goes out to her friend, Amelia brought a hand up to scrub at her eyes. Shocked that she had been brought to the verge of tears. Having realized that Tsukikage was observant, except in romantic matters, and could see things others easily missed or discarded.

Waiting a few minutes for Tsukikage to finish calming down, as well as collect herself. Amelia filed away all she just learned. Puckering her lips, Amelia let her mind drift to the next and final person. Said person, since arriving at the academy, had been surrounded by a mysterious stigma. Ostracized because people believed he was cursed, and it would rub off on them. But through Tsukikage, Amelia had come to realize he was just reticent and a very private person.

Closing her eyes, Amelia readied herself.

* * *

"So, let's keep going. We are almost done. Now, about Yukiya Rizen, what do you like best about him?"

At the question, Amelia watched as her friend paused to think. Seeing her eyes glazing over in thought, almost as if she was trying what thing, in particular, she liked best. Once more, the silence stretched between them, as she felt that giddy feeling starts in the pit of her stomach again. But somehow, Amelia remained patient.

"I like how he can just keep going and persevere. With a lot of people thinking that he is cursed." Tsukikage stated simply, pausing before continuing, "Because I know how I wouldn't have been able to. In fact, I'd have run back home to Reitz by now."

She was not having given thought to that aspect of Yukiya's situation. Now that it was being brought up made a lot of sense. He was strong in that regard. Amelia smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

With a soft chuckle, Amelia asked the next question, "So, if you like him for that. What do you admire Yukiya for?"

The gentle smile Tsukikage got on her face as she responded quietly, almost as if becoming shy. "That he remains calm no matter what, or at least outwardly. I mean, I have come to know him well enough to know when he is upset. Which, mind you, is not often. But the fact is he can just appear calm no matter what. While I, on the other hand, I have a wear-it-on-my-sleeve, open book. And at times, I wish I wasn't."

Lifting a hand to scratch at her head, Amelia tried to figure out how Yukiya seemed to remain calm was different from him keep going and persevering. To her, they were the same thing.

When she heard Tsukikage sigh, Amelia gave a wry grin, realizing her confusion was written on her face as she met her friend's eyes. Unable to say anything, Amelia just shrugged her shoulders. She was earning a mock-playful eye roll.

"Really, Amelia?!"

Puffing up her cheeks and blowing a raspberry before replying, "Yeah, really. What's the difference."

"Anyone can persevere and keep going to one extent or another. But staying outwardly calm the whole time is another matter. In my experience, most people start to fray at the edges and get snappy or even physically violent. But Yukiya doesn't."

Once more, Amelia felt her mouth drop open in surprise and shock. Her mind was comprehending what Tsukikage was saying very clearly. The sheepish giggle told her friend all that she would need to know about what she was feeling.

"Okay. The point is made and validated."

"Good." was the clear and simplistic answer. "Next question, please."

She was narrowing her orange eyes, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Amelia wanted to skip this because the last two times seeing her friend get down was hard. A third was just... pitiful. Though from the look on Tsukikage's face, she knew her friend was steeling herself for the question. Wanting to be fair as the seconds ticked on by, Amelia let out a long, slow breath.

"So, as a buddy, what do you think he'd be like?"

Seeing the wrinkling of Tuskikage's nose, as well as the downward tilt of her lips, made Amelia think she just ate something horrid. Sucking in her lips, to keep from laughing at the face her friend was making, Amelia took a sudden interest in the floor.

"He would be... helpful but...reluctant, I think."

Jerking her head up so fast, she was sure she might have given herself a small case of whiplash due to the dizzy feeling that accompanied the rapid movement.

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply.

Knowing she sounded dumb with her response, Amelia couldn't help it. The answer was concise and to the point on top of being delivered faster than the previous two times.

"Yup. Yukiya is a very straightforward, helpful guy. But when it comes to interacting with others for an extended period of time, he gets very reluctant."

"Oh, okay."

As stared at each other, Amelia mentally kicked herself. She disliked how slow and stupid she was sounding. But still, the fact that not only she but the boys themselves were learning a lot about Tsukikage's point of view of them.

It was a few more minutes before she was able to collect her wits enough to ask the next question. She was having been more than pleasantly surprised by Elias and Luca. Amelia just couldn't help wondering what unique things could be or do.

"Anyhow... your friendship with Yukiya, has there been anything unique you have learned?"

Seeing a happy, yet gentle smile appears on Tsukikage's face had her mind going in a hundred different directions. Making Amelia shift from one foot to the other.

"He can cook really well."

In mid-shift, Amelia froze, almost falling over in her shock. Not sure she heard that correctly.

"Please repeat that... I don't think I heard right."

With a roll of her eyes, Tsukikage did as asked, "He. Can. Cook. Really Good! I kid you not."

Feeling her shoulders slump, Amelia couldn't help but stare. For some odd reason, she just couldn't picture Yukiya cooking, let alone really good. Amelia knew her friend was a fantastic baker. She was already heavily addicted to the delectable treats and confections she made. But in the end, though, Tsukikage at least looked like she could cook or bake.

Shaking her head in disbelief as she replied, "I...how...?"

A small tittering laugh behind hands that were suddenly in front of Tsukikage's face as her friend's vermillion eyes danced in mirth. Eventually, Tsukikage calmed and replied, "It's okay. I was very shocked. But truly, he can. He's had a lot of practice as he grew up. And _**no**_, just _**no**_! I won't go into detail. You get to know him and then ask him yourself."

Taking a quick breath and exhaling just as quickly, "Alrighty, I will try to get to know him better in the coming days. If he will let me."

"Good, cause Yukiya is a gentle, kind, and caring person once you get to know him."

Giving a slow nod of her head, Amelia marveled at how honest Tsukikage was.

"Final question. What's the one thing you have issues with Yukiya?"

Seeing Tsukikage suddenly become fidgety had Amelia wonder if there wasn't anything Tsukikage didn't like about Yukiya. And if that was the case, then he might be the one her friend had a secret crush on.

When a soft cough broke her train of thoughts, Amelia looked at Tsukikage, who was blushing faintly — making Amelia's eyes go wide.

"Yes, there is one thing in particular. It isn't that I dislike this quirk of Yukiya. In fact, I understand why, but it makes me very sad."

As Tsukikage trailed off going very quiet, looking everywhere but at her, Amelia had the urge to shake her friend. Very violently.

"Like with the other two, it's a self-defense mechanism. Yukiya pushes people away. Afraid to open up and let them in. Mostly to protect them, but also so they don't get hurt. It pains me, but with everyone claiming he's cursed. That ridiculousness only helps him to shut himself off from everyone even more. I do not like the other students for being... well-bigoted idiots. He isn't cursed."

Moving to Tsukikage's side, Amelia wrapped an arm around her friend, hugging her close and not liking the pain flickering in her eyes and showing clearly on her face. The truth of the fact was, Amelia saw Tsukikage like a sister, even though she had plenty of her own. The girl was sweet, innocent, naive to a fault. But she was indeed genuine, honest and wanted to help better people's lives.

"I get you. It will be okay. And I will start to help drop the stigma that is being placed wrongly on Yukiya, okay, Tsukikage?" Amelia said softly.

* * *

When she finally pulled back, Amelia could see the relief and happiness in her friend's eyes as she looked up at him. The smile that graced her lips made Amelia feel more relaxed. "So, I only have one last question for you, Tsukikage. Think you can answer it?"

The rapid blinking of surprised eyes made Amelia snort amused.

"Yeah, what is it?"

With this question, not only would she, but the three boys know just who she liked — so opening her mouth to ask the question, only to jump in surprise as the door to the classroom opened with a loud click. Drawing not just her eyes, but Tsukikage as well before her friend gasped in shock.

"Miss Hart, did you forget that we were to have remedial lessons in my office a half-hour ago?"

Flinching at the tone of voice, the ordinarily gentle professor Merkulova was using as he looked at the both of them in admonishment and slight annoyance. She was giving a small grimace of a smile as she met his eyes. Amelia saw him looking at Tsukikage, who was already rushing over to him. Only to see Tsukikage pause and look back at her.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that it had gotten this late, Amelia. Maybe I can answer that question another time."

Not missing the look of relief on her friend's face as she spun around and trotted after the professor who was already out of the classroom, leaving Amelia feeling unsatisfied.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 2 The Guys Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shall We Date? Wizardess Heart or its characters; that right belong to NTT SOLMARE And their development team.**

**Author's Notes: Okay this has been something I have had banging around in my head since I started playing this game around the time Randy March was released. And knowing that a lot of my girls, Jessie, Rayne, Mai Monkey and a few others play. So this is dedicated to them.**

**Please, I beg those of you who read to review or leave a comment. It really means a lot to me as an author. It lets me know what you liked and hated. Flaming isn't a good thing, as it was said in Bambi, "if you can't say anything nice (or in this case nicely) don't say anything at all." Criticism is a learning tool for those who write.**

* * *

In the Case of Elias Goldstein

The three of them exchanged a silent look at the sound of Amelia's voice coming through the magical phone. Each was smiling at the way that Tsukikage was sputtering — caught off guard, like always. The girl was completely clueless, which is why they had to take the extreme action of getting her friend involved like this. Now it was the waiting game.

The moment that they heard Tsukikage speak up, her voice harsh, almost demanding as she told Amelia to not say what she did, before requesting that she tell others, had Elias wide-eyed and feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. His amethyst eyes were shining as he looked at the other two. He was noting that Yukiya just didn't seem to react, and Luca pulling a face. Only for the three of them to hear Amelia's softly spoken apology.

It was always amazing to find out that the clueless girl was that observant even if she was spacing out. The way she laid out clearly how you could tell that Elias didn't like being referred to by that title. Making Luca pout openly. Then the interrogation began. It had been agreed that Amelia would think up the questions. Her reasoning was sound in the fact that she knew how to ask without drawing suspicion.

Again it left them all in awed silence as they listened to the response and reasoning behind each question. It shocked Elias to no end that she admired his magic, how she found it elegant and flawless. Precise and perfect. It was what he always tried to achieve and couldn't help but feel the girl's honesty stroke his ego.

Just to go into why she admired him as a friend. Again to be floored with the simplicity that was just who she was — cutting straight to the point or heart of the matter. Making Elias grin smugly at the other two who had to sit and bear through what they were hearing. Glad that Tsukikage got the high standards he set himself. He did have two older brothers who he had to match to uphold his family name though Klaus was the pinnacle of what he wanted to achieve in some aspect.

Though his moment came crashing down at the next question. Making not just Elias furrowed his brow and glower. He knew that the girl had a lot of self-esteem issues. It was evident in a lot of ways, even if she just smiled, showed more determination, never giving up. But to hear her say she wouldn't wish herself on anyone as a buddy, even Luca, that was a harsh bit of self-depreciation.

Only to focus hard on the words that came next as she started to explain what kind of buddy she thought he would be. It made him flinch just a little at how mean she thought he could be in his high expectations. Only to blush at stating he could be awkward at times, causing Elias to feel a small tic under an eye as two soft, deep, smothered chuckles were heard. Making him glare at the other two in the room. But their turns were up next, so he'd be able to return in kind their reactions.

At Amelia's next question, he stiffened a bit. This was something he wanted to know because she never seemed to fixate on any one thing about him or the others to their knowledge. So, when Tsukikage started speaking about his lineage, Elias could feel himself begin to curl in on himself until she stated his talent for the violin. He was in awe of how she saw him when he played, even if it was only that one time. It made the air in his lung still as Elias just looked at the small little gramophone where her words floated from. It made him happy that he could appear Normal to her.

Only to, again, have his mood be knocked down at the last question. He didn't want to hear the response that would be given. Mentally he was wondering what Amelia was thinking, asking this question when Luca spoke up that it was probably her way of getting back at them for making her do this task. A small nod of Yukiya's head in the agreement had Elias concurring that it was probably true.

The words spoken began to cut at him. He knew he had high standards, the need to be perfect, and match up to his brothers. But mostly when she said that she agreed with the professors that it caused him to lack creativity in the magic, she admired him for. A dual-edged sword if he had to describe it. And feeling it was less than pleasant. Soon though, it was done, and Amelia was moving to the next person. Shifting so he was sitting more comfortably at the desk, he looked at Luca, who was leaning back against the wall next to the window.

* * *

In the Case of Luca Orlem

He wouldn't admit he was nervous and glad at the same time when Amelia started with Elias. Hearing how Tsukikage felt about him was hard, but then again, the girl was full of surprises. It is part of what kept his attention on her for so long: that and her ability for compassion and acceptance. Even after learning of his past, what he did to her during that tower issue. She still saw him as a person, a friend who she cared for.

He couldn't help but smile and wanted to tease Elias about the parts of him she wasn't too happy about. Though he would respect or try to respect what she said about Elias not liking being called _Prince_. It was just too fun to tease the guy; he was so easy with his personality. He was exceptionally naive in a lot of ways.

The moment his name was mentioned along with a title, he didn't mind too much, Luca shifted away from the wall. His eyes were focusing on the small magical tool. He frowned at what was just said. He wasn't a _shameless_ flirt, just a tease. Only to let a low grunt out when he was called a playboy by Amelia. Unsure of how to take that. While trying to ignore the smothered chuckle from Elias and the slightly amused grin from Yukiya at his discomfort.

Only to openly groan when the distinctive laughter from Tsukikage was heard. Her broken up words coming through had him stiffening. Only to be partially compared to the playboys in the stupid, sordid romance novels the girls at the academy liked to read. It had him feeling the heat rushing to his face with a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. It was made worse when Amelia started to laugh as well, before reminding Tsukikage to answer her question.

He felt floored when he heard her answer to what she said. She liked his smile, or rather his ability to smile no matter what. Which was made even sweeter to him because she knew the most about him, besides Professor Schuyler and the Headmaster himself? He knew that she smiled a lot, but he could tell what it was hiding or if it was genuine in most cases.

Then again, as the next question came, Luca realized that Amelia had asked the same two first questions as Elias. He was tucking that knowledge away as he superstitiously looked at the other two with him while listening to the girls. He wondered what it would be. Only to have mixed feelings again about what she admired. Being able to adapt to all situations was not a bad thing, but he wasn't sure if it was something to admire. And the way she ended it was a blow to him, which he noted the others looked smug about.

Flicking his fingers and shrugging as he attempted to brush it off, Luca didn't like what she was stating about him. The way she had waxed poetic about Elias was leaving a bad taste in his mouth and making him feel as if he didn't want to stick around. Especially if he was correct in what he thought, the next question Luca didn't want to find out mostly because he didn't want to hear Tsukikage put herself down.

Gritting his teeth as the way her voice deflated and she groaned before answering, Luca had the urge to cancel the magic and leave. But he knew he'd catch a lot of hell for it from Elias and Yukiya. So, crossing his arms, he leaned back against the wall once more. The dual barks of laughter at what she said if she was his buddy had him staring slack-jawed. While he couldn't deny that she was right... on all points, it didn't help to hear her just bluntly say it like that. Or the fact that Elias and Yukiya were outright laughing at him for it too.

Again the same question asked as Elias had Luca wanting to curl in on himself. He didn't think he had exhibited anything noteworthy. But the way the silence carried over the gramophone before Luca heard that specific tone that indicated that Tsukikage was in complete and utter awe as she told Amelia, had Luca thinking back to that day. Drawing more heat to his cheeks as he saw the disbelieving looks the other two were giving him. Even as Amelia gave a response, to which she was promptly laughed at.

Then the sound of paper came over the device had Luca moving towards the magical tool. He couldn't believe that she was showing his picture to anyone, and with such pride. Let alone that she carried it with her all the time. He was in shock as he plopped down in the chair at the desk the gramophone sat on. The world for him had narrowed down to just that and nothing else. So, he was unaware of the same shock showing on both Elias' and Yukiya's faces.

He flinched at the force and tone she used when she clearly stated what she didn't like about him. And a strange feeling of wanting to slam his head into a wall over and over spread through him. He knew he was confident and shrugged off everything. That his talent for magic was on the same level as Klaus or better, that he did think life was one big joke to be had was correct. But he did know how to be serious when it was called for. It made him feel guilty to have Tsukikage say in such a voice and way that it pissed her off to no end.

The sour taste in his mouth at being compared to Elias by being his polar opposite was the killing blow as he let his head drop to the desktop. A soft pat on his shoulder had him turning to glare at Yukiya in a not too friendly manner. The mouthed words he got next had him smiling as he looked at Elias, before chuckling darkly. He was leaving the purple-eyed boy looking at him leerily. Even as they heard Tsukikage say, it was a defense mechanism. But if it did make her want to hug him, he'd be more than glad to accept that. Hell, her slapping him was nice though.

* * *

In the Case of Yukiya Reizen

Yukiya was not too eager to be there, but his curiosity had made him agree with the other two. He liked the girl; she was the first to see him. Not the curse he was under. Tsukikage had found out about his situation and still wanted to be his friend, though it was annoying and troublesome. It invoked in him feelings that he had thought he had shut away a long time ago. The pain that came back with associating with those feelings had made him try to push her away, and it hurt him.

But the girl's natural accepting and caring nature had won out in the end. Even when he almost hurt her, she just hugged him and asked him to come back. Causing the curse to lose its hold on him during the full moon. Since then, Yukiya had only gotten attached even more strongly. Heck, though he knew it would never be admitted aloud, the wolf liked the girl. He was showing it by tolerating her and her attempts to talk to it regularly.

So, with his usual quiet stoicism, he just waited patiently. It was his turn. The other two were still reeling from the revelations that had been made during their turns. Though he was interested in seeing Luca's artwork. And having heard Elias play his violin a few times, he agreed with Tsukikage's assessment of it.

At the first question, Yukiya felt his body tensing just a little bit as his constant companion pressed against him. And he could feel the surprise from the said companion, the others in the room, on top of his own at her response. What she liked about him was something he didn't think about. Shutting himself down, cutting himself off from the others... She saw it as a strength that she didn't have. Tilting his head as he looked at the little magical tool, Yukiya felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth.

Again she left him amazed at her skill to be observant and find the bright side of anything. So, at the next question, Yukiya frowned. What she said sounded almost the same as the first. Thus, when Amelia voiced her shared agreement. He did a double-take on how it was explained. Looking at the other two, Yukiya saw them giving him appraising looks that said they were re-evaluating their opinion of him. Meaning they'd never realized it before what he was doing.

Tsukikage seemed to see a quiet strength in him that he didn't think he had. To him, it was just a protective wall that he built up to keep out the pain from the other students' prejudice from something they didn't understand at all. So, it made him feel happy to hear that she admired him for something that others didn't have.

He couldn't help but frown, like the other two, at the buddy question. It was apparent it was a painful thing for Tsukikage. She was very well aware of her failings. But he couldn't explain why her answer didn't make him feel comfortable. The soft mental whisper from his wolf that it was probably because it was very close to home when they'd first met. His only interest in her was she could hear the song. Meaning she could talk to animals.

The next question though, had him chuckling at the answer. He knew what it was before Tsukikage even said it. It was on a whim that it had happened. But her reaction was still fresh in his mind as if it had happened just minutes ago. And the soft chuffing bark from his side said the wolf agreed.

Looking at Elias and Luca, he saw the disbelief and contemplation on their faces at what was just said. Even as Tsukikage elaborated on it a bit more, making him smile wider, showing his pointed canines to them as she flat out refused to tell the hows and why he could. Respecting him and his privacy. It made him feel smug as he continued to stare at the other two down.

The last question though, had him turning his attention to the gramophone. He didn't want to hear this, but it was only fair that he should. The others had their moment of glory and shame. This was his turn. The way the wolf was mocking him mentally had him reaching over and placing his hand on its head and squeezing an ear painfully, earning a small whine and promise of retribution later.

Her blunt, straightforward honesty had him reeling as he frowned at her words. She was very clear on what she disliked, but at the same time defended him against everyone else. It was odd. The girl was so contradictory at times. But he just sighed and closed his eyes. Her capacity to care and see beyond was scary, terrifying even. It made him wonder just what type of wizardess she would be when she was able to control all that magic that was in her petite, little frame.

* * *

In the Case of all Three Boys

Soon enough, all three were sitting around the desk; the gramophone was on and paying close attention. Knowing what the final question would be. Each was wanting to know the answer to it. Which one of them would be the lucky one. Eyes glued to the little magical tool and so focused that the rest of the world didn't matter anymore.

The boys each held their collective breaths in anticipation. Only to groan when the sound of a door opening and one of their professors spoke. Denied their answer, they frowned at each other. How were they supposed to know when something like that interrupts the interrogation.

"_**What**_ are you _**three**_ still doing in the _**classroom**_ this late in the evening?" came a low, distinctive voice that had them all turning to look into calculating, cold amethyst eyes.

Each feeling sweat was rolling down their necks at the smile that was curling one Klaus Goldsteins' lip into a smile that promised so many dark things if he didn't like the answer.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 3 The Spring of Unicorns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shall We Date? Wizardess Heart or its characters; that right belong to NTT SOLMARE And their development team.**

**Author's Notes: Okay this has been something I have had banging around in my head since I started playing this game around the time Randy March was released. And knowing that a lot of my girls, Jessie, Rayne, Mai Monkey and a few others play. So this is dedicated to them.**

**Please, I beg those of you who read to review or leave a comment. It really means a lot to me as an author. It lets me know what you liked and hated. Flaming isn't a good thing, as it was said in Bambi, "if you can't say anything nice (or in this case nicely) don't say anything at all." Criticism is a learning tool for those who write.**

* * *

A smile firmly in place as she watched her roommate set out all the food for their picnic. The only saving grace at the moment, getting to eat the delicious handmade food of her best friend. That was payment enough with a side of knowing that those watching and listening in would be suffering from being unable to partake of the veritable feast.

"Amelia, this is a wonderful idea! I'm excited to spend the afternoon with you, relaxing and having a girl talk," Tsukikage's voice broke through her musings.

A small wave of guilt washing through her, again, Amelia smiled warmly as possible. Mentally she started to torture the six males only twenty feet away and hidden behind some decorative shrubbery and magical barrier because they'd gotten her roped into prying information from Tsukikage again even though there was still no answer from last time on who she liked.

Now though, there was the added pressure of both the school's prefects and the exchange student. All three were more than drool-worthy and had not only a connection with her blissfully, oblivious friend but were interested in her as well.

As luck would have it, Klaus had found Elias, Luca, and Yukiya in the classroom next to her, demanding to know what was going on. Elias being the good little brother he was, explained... everything. Outing Amelia herself, next door.

Fear of retribution had made her cower in Klaus' and Randy's office. Wondering what punishment he'd meet out when Randy had spoken up — pointing out that they'd been unsuccessful in ascertaining their wanted information about Tsukikage themselves.

Azusa then stated that was punishment enough since it thoroughly embarrassed them. Before succinctly saying, he was curious about who Tsukikage liked — leading Klaus to laugh, causing Elias to pale visibly, as Klaus stated his curiosity in obtaining this information as well.

Now Amelia was here on a Sunday afternoon, ready to mine her friend again. And like last time, she got to ask questions of her own choosing. Smiling benignly at her friend as she took a small cup, filling it with sweet tea, Amelia let her mind slip into detective mode.

"Thank you, Tsukikage," she said, lifting the cup to her lips and sipping the delightfully refreshing drink.

"You are more than welcome," Was the simple reply, given in a rather solemn tone.

Glancing at Tsukikage, Amelia noted she seemed to be looking pointedly at something. Following her gaze, she saw a few of the teachers discussing something as they entered the school. Unsure of why her friend would react like that, Amelia decided it was time to begin.

"You know rumors are still flying around the school," She said, not trying to be subtle.

The way those tourmaline eyes looked at her before a soft, almost wry chuckle escaped her friend's lips. The small shake of Tsukikage's head as she rolled her eyes in an over dramatic manner.

"Which ones? There are so many, Amelia," Was the reply, accompanied by a throaty laugh.

Laughing along with her friend, Amelia lifted her hand and ran a finger over the brooch pinned to her shirt. Activating the ingenious spell Randy had placed on it, turning one of her favorite pieces of jewelry into a beautiful spy tool. Since wearing her cloak with school, emblem would draw attention.

No, the brooch would let the interlopers not only hear everything that was said but see as well. A step up from the last time. So, they got to watch Tsukikage's reactions and see the food they were unable to eat. The perfect penance.

"You are correct. I'm sorry for not being very cle-" Amelia said, only to be cut off as she was enveloped in a fierce, but warm hug.

Feeling her cheeks heat at not only the sudden hug but that the guys were getting an eyeful down the scooped neckline of her friend's sundress. Mentally sniggering as she returned the hug.

"Thank you, Amelia. Seriously! With everything that keeps happening to me, you know how to make me feel better. You're not only the type of person I wanted for a best friend but someone I see as a sister-figure," Tsukikage babbled happily as she withdrew.

Again guilt coursed through her. Hoping the same was happening to the boys.

"Aww..." Amelia replied, "So, about those rumors. Of course, I was referring to the ones involving you and three certain guys. Besides, I still need an answer to the question I asked last time."

The way her roommate's eyes widened was comical, though cute as she blushed. Her outgoing demeanor was suddenly becoming shy.

"Oh!" was the reply she got, "Ah, the new ones, huh? And you still want to know?"

"Yes, please tell me. It's been killing me," Amelia said, acting and sounding very dramatic for effect.

Again Amelia saw Tsukikage flush darkly.

"Well, to answer the question from before... to me they are my friends. All of them are my dear, trusted friends, like you,``came the simple answer.

Flinching internally at how easily her dense and oblivious friend just put them in the zone of no hope or escape. A part of her felt for the boys. While the rest figured it was karma, _well-deserved_ karma. Still, it meant whoever Tsukikage did like had been narrowed down, though not a lot.

Reaching out, Amelia plucked one of the small sandwiches, deciding on how to approach the questions, as she took a bite of the food. Only to go still and give a low moan of delight as flavor burst across her taste buds while her orange eyes looked at it.

"Do you like it?" came the hesitantly asked question.

Turning her gaze to Tsukikage, Amelia swallowed her bite before speaking, "Yes! What did you do? I've had your cucumber and watercress tea sandwiches before. But the flavor was so different this time."

The sparkle in the depths of those red eyes at her compliment had Amelia chuckling.

"Ah, I soaked the cucumbers in a lite lemon water bath and made a mayonnaise and Worchester sauce to spread on the bread," was her answer. "Sorry for using you as a guinea pig."

Shaking her head, Amelia finished the rest of her treat. Taking the time and stalling the impending interrogation.

"I don't mind. Use me whenever you want," Amelia exclaimed.

When Tsukikage just looked at her with wide eyes, mouth agape as her face colored to the roots of her hair. Amelia stopped to think about what she had said. Only to feel embarrassed to her core. The context could so easily be taken the wrong way. And Amelia was sure it was by the six guys listening.

Giving a small cough, Amelia decided now was the perfect time to start asking those questions.

"So... the new rumors have you hooking up with either Azusa, Randy, and Klaus..." She left it there while observing Tsukikage.

The confused, innocent, wide-eyed stare said it all. Again proving how completely clueless Tsukikage was. Sighing as she reached over, Amelia gave Tsukikage's hand a light squeeze.

"Well, I'm an inquiring mind. and I'd like to know what you think of all three of them?" Amelia said, letting the hand go.

She was sifting herself just enough that her brooch gave a good view of the poor girl's reactions, which was slowly going from confused and shocked to a mask of almost cold indifference, mixed with a bit of dark humor — making Amelia wonder what was going through her friend's mind to react like that.

"Sadist, the whole lot of them," was calm, to the point answer.

Choking back her gasp of shock, Amelia couldn't believe what her friend had just said. It almost had her superstitiously peek towards where the guys were, realizing she'd not heard a thing. Meaning the barrier spell had noise-canceling mixed into it. Something that she was sure Klaus had incorporated.

Collecting herself, Amelia took a deep breath as she spoke, "Why do you say that? How are they, a sadist?"

The small twitch at one corner of Tsukikage's mouth as she arched a single eyebrow had Amelia calming down. Though internally, she was still a bit of a mess. Her one question had had the unexpected and very shocking result, to say the least.

"I say it because it is true, but what does that say of me, Amelia? Because I keep going back and knowing it's going to happen," Was the calm reply, though still not an answer to her question.

Pausing for a few seconds, Amelia let her mind process what was just said. Only to feel her mouth drop open as she stared at her friend. Who just chuckled at her.

"Yup, it makes me a masochist," She quipped cheerily, "But they do not ever inflict physical pain on me. No, they tease me without mercy. Mentally and emotionally. Well, in most cases. One, in particular, does enjoy invading my personal space. That's about as physical as it gets."

Still, in a stupor state of mind, Amelia just continued to stare at Tsukikage. Who had picked up a lady's finger and was nibbling on it as if what they were talking was the most normal thing in the world. Giving a whole new view of a side that she hadn't known existed in her friend.

Shaking her head and sighing, Amelia wished she could see the guys' reactions. Because as the first three had learned from their session that while oblivious to how people saw her, Tsukikage was exceptionally observant. Unnaturally so.

"Okay... that was a bit of a _WTF_ moment. And pray tell Tsukikage, how does invading your personal space count towards... sadism?" Amelia asked, keeping her voice from breaking on the last word.

The slow blinking of vermillion eyes before Tsukikage smiled and replied, had Amelia shifting where she sat.

"I swear by my deceased parents; they do it to get a reaction from me... All the time. How would you feel if someone kept standing in your personal space, brushing against you at random or outright peering into her face? Just for your reaction? Which do they take pleasure in?"

Understanding dawned in Amelia as well as which guy her friend was talking about, having seen it more than a few times. Shaking her head, Amelia could now understand the reason behind Tsukikages thought process. Though she was sure, the guys weren't doing what they were doing to be sadistic. But because of the responses, her friend gave, which were hilarious at times. It was also part of the reason Amelia herself teased Tsukikage.

Figuring it was time actually to get the necessary information, Amelia let a Cheshire like grin curl her lips as she picked who she was going to start with first.

* * *

"So, let's get started!" Amelia said, watching as her friend stiffened for a second before laughing at her, as she received the okay to go ahead.

"What is your favorite physical feature of Azusa Kuze? Our resident hottie Exchange Student," She asked, making her words sing-song like.

Seeing the small tilt of Tsukikage's head as a soft smile played across her lips. Amelia danced mentally at choosing this for the starting question because she liked his deep, accented voice.

"His eyes. They are such a gorgeous blue and show a lot of what he either thinks or feels," Was the softly spoken answer.

The slight dreamy look on her friends face told Amelia that Tsukikage easily got lost in those baby blues. Then again, she had on a few occasions. But still, it was his voice that did Amelia in.

"They are enchanting, aren't they?" she asked, earning a sigh and nod of the head.

Smothering a giggle, Amelia took a quick sip of her tea, finding herself wondering how the guys were reacting to seeing, on top of hearing, Tsukikage's reactions.

"Okay, next question. What talent or ability of Azusa do you like or admire the most?" She asked.d

The instant way her friend sat up straight, eyes sparkling brightly, Amelia already knew the answer.

"His Magic! It is incredible, beautiful, and just overall amazing," was the swift reply. "I mean he does not need a wand, or even to chant the spell. And he can dual cast just by tracing the symbols he uses in the air with his fingers. And trust me, it is harder than it looks."

Once more, Amelia felt her mouth hand open. But not because of how Tsukikage was gushing. No, because of her last sentence, implying that Tsukikage had tried it. Wanting to make sure she was not misunderstanding, Amelia cleared her throat, getting Tsukikage's attention.

"Have... have you actually tried casting magic like him?" her voice quiet, almost a whisper as she asked the question.

Receiving the tilting of the head, causing Tsukikage's hair to spill over her shoulder, as it was unbound today, and frame her face.

"Yes, I asked him to explain it to me. When he did, he had me try it... a few... dozen times... It was very hard focusing my magic on flowing through my body and manipulating it to what I wanted. And a wand is just a tool to help channel and cast. Way different than using your own body," came the honest and earnest reply.

In awe of her friend, Amelia was stunned. She knew that Tsukikages magic was sporadic. Even after she'd been at the academy for almost three months now. Having learned that her friend had a lot of raw magic potential and talents made it hard for her to channel and control it.

"Just wow, Tsukikage," She said, smiling warmly at the girl before her, who just shrugged and looked very humble.

"Let's keep going..." Amelia said, trailing off, already knowing the reaction to her next question. "If he was your buddy, what kind of buddy do you think he'd be?"

In a second flat, the happy atmosphere was gone. The dejected and closed off look on Tsukikage's face hurt, but like last time it was a necessary evil.

"Amelia... why... You already know I'd never wish myself as a buddy to anyone since I'd drag them down," Was her curt response.

"I know, honey, but I'm always going to ask..." she said while hoping this was the last time she'd be put in this situation.

The sad look on that usually cheerful face said it all. Letting silence settle between them, Amelia knew Tsukikage would answer. But figured it was best to let the guys see just how much she put herself down.

"I wouldn't wish myself on anyone as a buddy... ever, Amelia. Though if he were my buddy, we'd probably balance each other out," Was the immediate answer.

Pausing to think about it, Amelia had to agree. Even though their approach to magic and casting was different, they were still at the academy's basic level. So they'd have to help each other grow.

Reaching out, Amelia patted the closest knee, earning a small smile that didn't quite reach those red eyes.

"I agree with you. But only if you didn't regularly get distracted by those blue eyes of Azusa," Amelia teased.

The instant blush and laugh at her words had Amelia relaxing. Glad she was able to make Tsukikage feel better so easily.

"There we go, that's how you should look," she smirked, getting Tsukikage to playfull roll her eyes. "Now, let's continue, alright?"

When she got a simple nod of the head, Amelia grinned.

"What's one thing Azusa makes you want to aspire for, personally?" she asked.

Watching as lips were first pressed into a thin line than sucked inwards, Amelia knew she was thinking seriously. Meaning that she'd never thought about it.

"Ah!" Came the amused and pleased exclamation, "I'd say it'd have to be learning about different cultures and their magic. The world is a vast place."

Slowly Amelia nodded. It was a huge aspiration to have. But a nice one, since everybody, at least once, thinks about traveling the world.

"That's a huge goal," she whispered.

The small nod she got again was all the answer she needed. Saying she understood that as well.

Putting a broad smile on her face, Amelia asked the next question, "If there is one thing you dislike about Azusa, what is it?"

The wrinkling of a pert nose at the question, had Amelia swallowing a chuckle.

"Other than the teasing... I'd have to say it's how melancholy he can get over some things," was the response.

Already knowing not to ask more, Amelia sighed. Wondering just how Tsukikage was able to get to know the beautiful men so well, to learn their secrets as she did.

* * *

Deciding to take a quick food break, Amelia loaded an empty plate with a mix of vegetables, fruits, and all the various types of cookies. All of which were different colors. Curious, she picked up a pinkish Madeline, thinking it was almost the same shade as a certain man's hair, before biting into it.

The sweet and tangy burst of strawberry on her tongue had her looking at the cookie, then to Tsukikage. Who seemed very pleased with herself. But of course, if there was a thing the brunette was confident about, it was her cooking skills. Baking especially.

"Color-coded the cookies to match their flavors, I presume?" Amelia asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yup!" was a very enthusiastic reply.

Unable to stop herself, Amelia started to laugh. And sure enough, Tsukikage joined in. It was fun and full of happiness at the moment in her mind. She was getting to just enjoy this time as friends on a warm, late spring day.

Eventually, they stopped laughing, and Amelia noted that she was getting a patient and expectant look. Getting the hint, Amelia straightened herself.

"So, I'm going with Randy March next. Tell me, Tsukikage, what's your favorite feature of his?" Amelia asked without batting an eyelash, as she poured herself more tea.

"That's super easy. Randy's pink hair!" Tsukikage exclaimed in delight.

Glad she had brought the drink to her lips yet, Amelia just stared at her friend. Who was grinning like she had won a prize?

"Why?" was all Amelia asked.

The sweet peal of laughter before getting a very simplistic reply, "Because it makes me think of cotton candy. And if anyone knows anything about him. It's his love of sweets."

Again Amelia found herself laughing, already knowing it to be true. Other than continually experimenting, the guy always had some sort of sugary confection on him. And Tsukikage loved to cook and bake, making her the recipient of him always asking for such treats. A good match in her mind.

"Alright, point made," Amelia chuckled, shaking her head. "Let's continue. What talent or ability of his do you admire?"

Watching as Tsukikage shifted, tucking her legs underneath her, spreading out her sundress, so she was decently covered. Her crimson eyes narrowing before widening as she came to a quick conclusion.

"How creative he is. I mean seriously Amelia, his mind never stops. Always applying whatever pops in between his ears into an experiment or some other application," She said, face lit up in childlike delight.

Though Amelia could tell from Tsukikage's posture, she was tensing up and guarding herself. Which said she knew what Amelia's next question was. Sighing and looking apologetic, as she set her now half-empty cup on the blanket.

"If Randy were your buddy, what kind do you think he'd be?" Amelia asked, her voice going quietly.

Seeing the dejected look once more enter those red eyes, as they darkened to an almost garnet color, a small frown attempting to appear at the corners of her lips.

"Amelia..." Was all that was said before Tsukikage visibly slumped, rolling her shoulder forward and giving a resigned sigh.

"It would never be boring, being Randy's buddy. There is never a dull moment. Always being pulled on one crazy adventure after another when he is around," Tsukikage said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh, that... makes a lot of sense from what little I have gotten to know him. Though I do find it hard to believe he had been a student here, and that he is a Prefect now to boot," Amelia stated, eyes narrowing in speculation as she noted yet again, that Tsukikage suddenly found something else interesting.

Figuring it'd be best to corner her friend later, when there were not others listening in, to get any information on that subject. Amelia shrugged her shoulders as if to dismiss it.

"Tsukikage Hart... you are a talented person. So, what's the one thing Randy makes you want to aspire for, personally?" Amelia asked, opting to change the mood once more, and perk her friend up.

Of course, it worked when she saw Tsukikage blush lightly, going shy as well. A thing that never ceased to amaze her about her friend. Not many people had the modesty to that level anymore. It was cute, and another reason to tease the poor girl.

"To be as optimistic and creative as he is!" Tsukikage said.

"Last question for Mr. March..." Amelia quipped, "If there is one thing you dislike about him, what is it?"

Amelia lifted both eyebrows when Tsukikage shifted and began to fidget where she sat.

"Uh... his lack of focus due to how creative he is..." Came the hesitant reply, "I mean, don't get me wrong. His creativity is awe-inspiring, but flitting from one thing to the next, never really finishing most of his ingenious ideas, can get a bit... uh. tiresome?"

Having a few younger siblings, Amelia completely understood. Giving a quick nod of her head, Amelia felt her heart going out to Randy. He was always so perky and cheerful. To hear Tsukikage's blunt honesty could potentially make him sad.

A cough drew Amelia from her thought as a mischievous glint shone deep in Tuskikage's eyes.

"Amelia.. do you... by any chance... like Randy?"

The dark humor lacing her friend's voice had Amelia flushing darkly. Raising her hands and waving them as she shook her head violently to indicate she did not.

"Uh, huh! Sure..."Was all she got for her efforts.

* * *

Snorting loudly and rudely, Amelia leaned over to her now giggling friend. Placing a hand one on Tsukikage's shoulders, she shoved lightly. Enjoying the look of surprise as Tsukikage Tumbled backward, only to burst out laughing now.

The infectious sound soon had Amelia laughing herself, totally soaking up the light-hearted fun. The warmth of the sun as it shone down, brightening their small half-eaten picnic. Making Amelia treasure this all that much more.

"Alright, goofball. Let's finish," Amelia said, reaching out and grabbing a now raised hand and pulling her _fallen_ friend up.

"The last person is the Emperor himself, Klaus Goldstein," Amelia said, pausing to see if she'd be told again not to use a title like that.

When all Amelia got was silence and an expectant look. She filed it away as a difference between the two brothers. A significant difference, in her opinion. Since they looked way too similar. Especially from the rear.

Clearing her throat, Amelia smiled as she spoke, "So, what's your favorite feature of Klaus'?"

It had to be a new record for how fast Tsukikage went red. And not just a simple red, but a dark, beet red that had her crimson eyes looking like they were glowing. Now Amelia had to know the answer. So, when Tsukikage dropped her head, Amelia barely able to hear the softly mumbled response, making her quirk an eyebrow.

Leaning in a bit closer, Amelia spoke up, "Tsukikage, I didn't quite hear that. What is your favorite feature of Klaus?"

The slight lift of her friend's head showed a look of pleading not to have to answer the question, causing hope to bloom in her chest. So, putting a stern look on her face, Amelia shook her head no.

"No can do. I want that answer now. You know you can tell me anything, and I won't judge you," Amelia said, doing her best to speak softly and reassuringly without seeming over eager to hear the answer.

While some were in the back of her mind, a war was raging on. Part of it was the fact that Klaus could be who her friend was crushing on. That she had said guy, and five others listening in, necessarily betraying her friend's trust. And want to know the boy's reactions to all of this as well.

Blinking, Amelia felt her eyes get wide at the whispered response. Not wholly sure she heard correctly, Amelia grabbed Tsukikage's shoulders, giving her friend a bit of a shake.

"_**What!?**_ I don't think I hear that right!" she said, keeping from screaming.

The shock at how she was treating her friend clear on Tsukikage's face as she snorted and practically shouted her reply.

"His. Broad. Shoulders!"

Going still, Amelia let her but hit the blanketed ground as she stared at her now very embarrassed friend. She was trying to figure out how Tsukikage could like Klaus' shoulders. He never took off both his jacket and Cloak that she knew of.

"Why?" was all she could get out.

"... Because... well... it's... I've... he's so strong. Not just magically, but physically. And carries a lot of things on those shoulders, though he never shows it," was the whispered answer. "Besides, they are solid and warm..."

As the last words left her friend's lips, Amelia smiled Lasciviously. And horror bloomed on Tsukikage's face, spoke volumes, if not having intended to say that.

"Oh? How would you know what they felt like? Does this have to do with the night you didn't come back to the dorms?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia! Hush! I cannot talk about... that... please!?" the panicked cry pierced the air as a small flicker of fear crept into those vermillion eyes as they darted around as if looking for someone in particular.

That was all the information she had needed. And letting a soft sigh escape, one more, Amelia patted the poor, now frantic girl, on the knee. She was earning a sharp look before Tsukikage calmed a little bit. All while she was crowing in delight mentally at the chaos that should be happening with the listeners. Klaus was indeed a sneaky man.

"Okay, Okay! Then let's go to the next question," Amelia said, using a placating tone. "What talent of the ability of Klaus do you admire?"

The relieved look and sigh she was given was enough to play on the edges of her moral consciousness again.

"It's going to sound weird, but he makes the most amazing tea. And I always look forward to it. It's like a talent of his," was the still shy response.

Feeling her jaw drop for the third time that day in disbelief. Amelia knew Klaus, from rumors, was fond of tea and very picky about it. Klaus went to great lengths of only drinking what he, himself, brewed. But to hear it was a talent... Yeah, she couldn't help but giggle at that. It just seemed absurd.

"That's... not. What... I was expecting, and that is weird," she agreed with her friend.

The sweet smile she received in response to her comment had her shaking her head. Her friend was unique, to say the least.

"Okay, next question," Amelia said, pausing and again watching as yet that expressive face shut down, eyes darkening, "If he was your buddy, what kid do you think he'd be?"

Keeping a close watch, Amelia saw the way her friend thought in depth from her eyes. So, being patient and waiting silently, Amelia hoped the guys did appreciate this greatly.

"I think he'd be a lot like his brother, Elias. Except maybe, he'd be more patient and calm. I mean, he does want to be a teacher. And he is good at not just teaching, but making it easy to understand," Tsukikage said, "Though he is just as big of a perfectionist, even if it doesn't show, as clearly as Elias."

Lifting a hand to help smother the sudden fit of giggles at the blunt honesty of Tsukikages because Elias was listening. And hated being compared to his older brother. Then again, she was sure Klaus probably wasn't too amused either. But now that Amelia thought about it, Klaus was a great teacher, when he filed in for the professors.

"Wow, you pay close attention to things, don't you? Very observant, you are," Amelia teased Tsukikage.

"No, not really. I mean as often as I get taken to task for _daydreaming_," was the slightly depressed response.

Mentally sweat dropping, Amelia still couldn't understand after almost three months, her friend had no confidence in herself. And didn't recognize her strengths or talents.

"Alright, sorry, " Amelia apologized, getting a tiny nod and small smile. "Let's keep going; we are almost done."

The slight tilt of the head, a determined look, and a warm smile had something relaxing in Amelia. Returning the smile, Amelia snagged one of the few remaining cookies. An orange Ladies Finger dipped in dark chocolate. Biting into it, moaning once more at the explosion of flavor in her mouth, as an amused giggle came from Tsukikage, had her swallowing and looking sheepish.

"Anywho! What's the one thing Klaus makes you want to aspire for, personally?" she asked in a rush.

The soft chuckle from Tsukikage told her she wasn't going to forget hearing her moaned over a cookie.

"That's easy. Control over my magic" was the quick and very precise answer.

Feeling a bit confused, Amelia had to ask, "why... control?"

"Oh, hahaha, sorry. I should have explained that.." Tsukikage said while laughing at her. "You know that Klaus specializes in Spatial Magic, right?"

The pause had Amelia nodding her head yes.

"Good. You have to have an extreme amount of control, which means a lot of focus and concentration. The equations and theory going into a single spell, even simple, is insane. I asked him to show me once. I was floored and beyond impressed. Also, it requires you to have a large store of magical power," Tsukikage exclaimed, her face once more lit up with excitement and admiration.

The way Tsukikage's eyes were shining as she rambled on, had Amelia smiling. Proof before her at how observant her friend was, and smart. Amelia knew that the girl didn't do well under pressure, and couldn't control her magic very well. She was ending up instead, often staying after class to fix the random things that tended to happen. But still, she had some very unique abilities and talents herself. Like talking to animals, healing, and seeing through to the truth... of most matters except people and their feelings.

"Well, that was insightful," Amelia said, "The last question... If there's one thing you dislike about Klaus, what is it?"

A quick thinning of lips, eyes narrowing, along with a tic under one eye, told Amelia that whatever it was, it aggravated Tsukikage.

"Klaus Goldstein is exceptionally caustic. And the worst part is he knows it and doesn't care. There are times I want to pinch his cheeks and pull them just to silence his acerbic mouth!" came the miff sounding reply.

Amelia was in total agreement, but due to circumstances, wisely kept her mouth shut. Opting for a small nod to show she agreed.

* * *

Waiting for Tsukikage to calm down, she took the time to glance around and not spot a single soul. Amelia prepped herself mentally to ask her final question, not wanting to be interrupted again, like last time.

"So... Tsukikage, who do you like... Is it one of these three guys?" Amelia asked, her voice low and conspiratorial.

The look of surprise and accompanying chuckle had Amelia's hopes rising as she forced her body to stay still, anticipation building. Just as Tsukikage opened her mouth to answer, a shadow fell over them. Biting back a hiss of displeasure as she saw who it was.

"Hello, ladies. I hope I am not interrupting anything, am I?"

Nodding her head no, Amelia just watched as their headmaster crouched down between them. Brown eyes were twinkling merrily — the pointed look he gave her, before darting a look at where the six guys were hidden. Yeah, suddenly, this was a worst-case scenario.

"Of course not, Headmaster. How are you today?" Tsukikage asked, ad if it was the most normal thing in the world to talk to the mas as if he was a long time friend.

"I am good. And nope, I was looking for you., There are a few things I need to have you clarify if you have time, Miss Hart," he replied, smiling cheekily.

Suddenly curious about what the Headmaster needed to clarify with her friend of all people, Amelia stayed silent.

"Oh, about that, sir?" Tsukikage said, slightly nervous and sullen.

She was seeing him just nod as he reached for the las Ladies Finger. Amelia pouted as he bit into it though she choked back the cackle of laughter at his surprised look. Knowing it had to be the flavor.

"That's really good; now I know what Merklova is always going on about," he said. "And we can do it later if need be."

Watching, Amelia started to feel left out. So, I decided to intervene.

"It's okay, go Tsukikage. I'll clean up and meet you back at the dorms," Amelia said.

The look of gratefulness on her friend's face was instant. Then her friend was standing up and leaving with the Headmaster, who smiled and shook his head at her. And there was no mistaking what he said with his eyes — a rebuke about what they had been doing.

Slumping where she sat, Amelia groaned aloud. It wasn't fair. Apparently, the fates didn't want her to know who her friend's crush was. And it looked like Klaus was the best bet so far, even if there was no confirmation.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 4 The Guys Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date? Games or the characters use within; that right belongs to NTT SOLMARE and their Development teams! The only thing I can lay claim to is the fact that I named the MC (Main Character/heroine) that is the focal point in this story.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry to those who liked this story, for taking so long. Life happened, and it always comes first. But there is only one more chapter after this, that will reveal to all who I have the MC (Tsukikage) likes. And it had been planned from the beginning. This person is someone who stole my heart as I played through the storylines with their back story and involvement. To me, he is my sweet teddy. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to** _**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**_ **because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

The six guys sat there looking at the enchanted mirror that lay on a soft satin pillow listening and watching what was going on. None of them could help the blush that crept across their faces, or tinted ear tips a light pink. It had been discussed, and everything had been thoroughly planned out. Then again, none of them had put thought into the person of their interest actions.

And right from the go, said girl was already causing chaos. Though, each had their thoughts on Amelia right now. The orange-haired girl was getting to eat a veritable feast cooked by Tsukikage. And each of them knew how good that food was. But the up-close-and-personal view down a scoop neckline dress was not the compensation they were thinking of exacting from the orange-haired girl.

But none could fault the hug, or picnic, at how happy Tsukikage sounded talking to Amelia. Each settled back and calmed themselves where they were hidden in the bushes, twenty feet from the two girls—listening in as Amelia brought up the rumors again. Only to have a three on three staring contest. Smugness radiating from the two prefects and exchange student at the answer that was given.

Then the conversation took a twist, none of them thought, and the tides had turned, as Elias, Luca, and Yukiya became smug at the answer Tsukikage gave about the three now looking a mix of shock, horrified, and accepting? All while Tsukikage explained her reasoning for stating that the older three boys were sadists. While saying she had to be a masochist for going back, knowing it was going to happen.

* * *

In the case of Azusa

He hadn't been too surprised at Tsukikage calling him, or all of them, sadist. If asked, he would admit to the pleasure he got from teasing her. Such expressive reactions were so amusing, yet the help she had provided, the closure he had arrived at the spring, saving him and the Unicorn. So, when Amelia decided to start with him, Azusa crossed his legs Lotus style and tried to make his body relax, ignoring the knowing look three of the other five were giving him, and the pity that showed. While the other two seemed to just glare mildly before paying attention to the mirror.

The first question was innocuous to him, though he couldn't help the smile he knew was curling his mouth upwards. The soft-spoken answer had him preening, he was a bit vain in general, but his eyes, even back home in Hinomoto, earned him a lot of attention. Though how Tsukikage figured she read him via his eyes was a bit lost on him.

Not bothering to look at the others, Azusa gave his full focus on the mirror, watching and listening as the questions were answered. A lot of the answers given were not a surprise, as Tsukikage was a rather vocal persona. Having told him personally that she found his magic amazing. And having attempted to teach her how to do it was an experience he was not to keep repeating, though the talent was there. She was just unable to control her magic, for some reason.

The soft hiss that came from Elias, Luca, and Yukiya had him looking when Amelia asked what type of buddy he'd be. The way they refused to look at him, their head hung spoke volumes as Tsukikage answered. The way her voice went soft, sad, almost hollow sounding had Azusa whipping his head back to the mirror, and it was not pretty to see her looking so dejected. Her answer though, was not bad, just that she seemed to put herself down. Then again, he understood where she was coming from, to a small degree.

Azusa knew a smile had found its way to his lips when Amelia got Tsukikage to blush and smile with her commentary. Though the next question had him a bit confused? How could he make someone Aspire to anything? When Tuskikage replied, he was shocked. Not once would he have thought he could make someone curious about other cultures, sans Randy. But that was a bag of tricks that he'd leave alone.

Amelia's next question had Azusa narrowing his eyes and frowning as soft snickering came from Klaus and Randy, while the other three again gave him looks that held a slight amount of pity. When Tsukikage spoke with honesty, it cut him. It was not uncommon for the usually perky and klutzy girl to be exceptionally observant, yet for her to state his dour personality at time was a low blow.

* * *

In the case of Randy March

Randy had pouted when he had been labeled as a Sadist. He wasn't, not really. Then again, teasing her was fun; her reactions ranged all over the place, and it fascinated him how someone could be so expressive and clueless. Then again, he had snuck into her room and passed out in her bed for the night. Randy was aware of just how innocent she was. Though when Amelia brought him up after Azusa, who he guessed wasn't aware he was showing more emotions than he thought at the answers given, Randy was curious about what would be said about himself.

And he was not let down at the answer from Tsukikage at what she liked about him. He had caught her staring at his hair on more than one occasion. Though the giggling from both girls left him feeling a bit awkward, cause he knew he was older than they all thought and was aware that girls giggling wasn't always a good thing. Though when it was compared to cotton candy and his love of sweets, he couldn't help but laugh, uncaring of the looks the others were giving him.

The next question had him focusing on the mirror, watching Tsukikages face carefully as she answered. It had him preening a bit as he shot a glance at the others. But the moment he returned his gaze, it was apparent to anyone that Tsukikage had tensed. Then Amelia asked her question, and it had him going still, watching as Tsukikage's face shifted from happy to despondent. He didn't want to hear her put herself. Randy believed that she was one of the people that needed to keep a smile on her face at all times.

He wasn't upset with her answer, because he was always doing something or another. Yet, to hear it said in a voice that clearly showed Tsukikage was withdrawing and sadly made it hurt. Randy understood after watching her practice and studying her magic, and kept failing, why she was this way. Something was holding her magic back. She had a few rare talents, like talking to animals (like himself), able to heal with no problem, and healing magic was not always easy because it was based on a person's intent, and then there was the wild magic. He worried that if she couldn't get it under control, then it would overtake her.

Feeling a bit somber, Randy leaned back, placing his hands on the grass and watched, waiting for Amelia to perk up Tsukikage as she ripped into her, before just continuing with the questions. And the blush that appeared on Tsukikage's face had him smiling and relaxing a little bit. Then again he was laughing at her answer, because to him she was a creative and optimistic person, though she didn't see it.

When the original trio (as he now called Elias, Luca, Yukiya) shifted, he glanced at them, seeing the look of pity in their face as the next question that was asked. It had him frowning as he looked back at the mirror. A part of him didn't want to hear what was going to be said. Then again, all of the positive answers didn't seem to indicate she had found fault with him? Though when it was delivered hesitantly, Randy felt as if she had smacked his face. She was still complimenting him, but it was a low blow saying he had no focus, he did! And it was hard to stay on one project when another appeared, how was that tiresome?

The soft chuckles of amusement from Azusa and Klaus had him looking and pouting in a more pronounced manner before they all heard Tsukikage asking a slightly pointed question. Unable to see Amelia's face yet saw her hands raise and wave, Randy couldn't help but arch an eyebrow as Tsukikage, who looked darkly amused.

* * *

In the case of Klaus

This had been a rather informative venture, of that he was sure. And as he watched Tsukikage giggling, a smile once more on her face as Amelia's hands came back into view and pushed her, he couldn't help but recall being young and having similar interactions with his younger brother. Glancing to the side, Klaus saw Elias smiling gently, his face relaxed and unguarded. It was something that he was glad the girl had brought out. In fact, he did like the girl himself; she had intrigued him and infuriated him to no end at times.

When Amelia brought him up, calling him by the nickname an acquaintance had given him, Klaus frowned. He didn't like that title, felt a bit insulted by it. His eyes hadn't missed the reaction from the others as he watched Tsukikage's reaction at that title, having heard Elias say that she told Amelia that he hated being called Prince and to have the other students to stop calling him that. But those words never came from the girl's mouth, then again he had never said or acted when he was called it around her.

In seconds flat after the question was asked, seeing Tsukikage turn a brilliant shade of crimson that made her eyes seem almost a light pink, Klaus let a broad smile appear on his face. And he was glad when Amelia prodded her to answer the question while feeling the discontent from the other five. When Tsukikage finally explained, he was a bit shocked and taken back by it. That she liked his... shoulders?

Though as he listened to Tsukikage stumble over her own words as she explained, it became clear. And he knew from the snickering of a few of the others and curious glares that he was blushing, which became much darker as Amelia brought up the fact that Tsukikage hadn't returned to the dorm one night. With a quick, cold glance at the others (because he had talked to the Headmaster about it, after being called to his office) that it was not something that they would not broach.

Klaus was glad that Amelia was using discretion and moving on to the next question, one he was curious to know about. Tsukikage was often making offhand comments, while not mean, were harsh about his _quirks_ as she liked to call them. Though, when she said tea, he was put off. Out of all things, it was how he made tea? She was different, and a force of her own though the softly murmured agreement from his brother and Randy about her choice made Klaus feel happy, though he kept it from showing.

He could tell what the next question was, because of the timing. It always seemed to be the third question. And as he watched the light die in Tsukikage's eyes, he wanted to tell Amelia to skip it. He knew that the others were not happy at seeing or hearing her self-depreciate. There was potential, just like a lump of coal that, when cracked and polished, produced beautiful diamonds.

When Tsukikage began to compare him to his brother, stating he would be more patient and calm, due to him wanting to be a teacher in the future, Klaus smiled. She did listen, observed more than people thought. Only to feel that smile fall from his face as she said stated that he and Elias were essentially the same and perfectionist. Glancing at his younger brother, he saw the grim look on his face. Klaus knew that Elias hated being compared to him.

When smothered giggles came from Amelia before she teased Tsukikage about being very observant, to have it brushed off, it was clear that Tsukikage wasn't deflecting, but oblivious to it being a compliment. Only to point out that he took her to task for daydreaming. Letting that frown on his face deepen, Klaus mentally muttered that he only did it when he wanted her attention on him. He hated it when he spent time with her, or anyone, and they mentally checked out. It was rude. His time was precious, and that was wasting it.

He was a bit shocked that Amelia asked this question, having figured that she would not ask it as she had with the others though he wanted to know what he could cause Tsukikage to aspire to. Then again, when she stated what and explained why, he couldn't help but feel proud, especially as her tourmaline eyes shone brilliantly as she rambled on about it. Then again, he knew the girl had a deep well of magic that was hard to control that tapped into a lot of areas, including traveling through time short distances. That was rare and dangerous.

When Amelia politely coaxed Tsukikage to the next question, he prepared himself for it. No one liked to hear what someone disliked about them. A flaw, another saw that they didn't. The ID and ego of each person vary. And when Tsukikage replied, he could feel the tick under his left eye jumping wildly. The smothering laughter from the other five was not helping. Yes, he was caustic and knew it. It helped to make people do what they wanted so he could get his workload done.

He'd have to give Tsukikage some _extra_ lessons and hopefully get her to focus in the near future. Lifting his eyes from the mirror, he looked at the other five who suddenly found other things more interesting.

* * *

Elias, Luca, and Yukiya had learned a bit more about Azusa, Randy, and Klaus. And seeing their reactions were amusing, while each was secretly glad that they'd been the only ones to hear what Tsukikage said, other than Amelia. But it was time for the final question.

All six let their eyes meet before dropping to the mirror as Amelia asked Tsukikage who she liked. This was what they were there for. So, as they watched surprise flit across the delicate oval face of Tsukikage before she chuckled, three of them felt hope built. Only to have it dashed as the Headmaster appeared and spoke.

When Amelia turned, they all saw how his eyes flicked in their general direction and caused them to go still. The man was highly intuitive. But as he spoke, stating he was looking for Tsukikage, who spoke nervously, it was lost on all of them. Though a few had an idea of what it pertained to.

When the mirror showed the Headmaster bending down and picking up a lady's finger and biting into it, they all couldn't help but feel as if the man was taunting them, especially as he complimented it and mentioned Professor Merklova. Each of them knew that Tsukikage was always trading baked goods with the soft-spoken teacher, who had a dark streak a mile wide.

Soon though, it all ended. As they saw the silent rebuke in the Headmasters eyes as he pointedly looked at Amelia brooch as she stated, she would clean up the picnic so Tsukikage could take care of the thing. She was leaving them all hanging (again for three of them) as the girl liked. It was rather frustrating, and they'd have to wait to get that answer at a later date.

_**TBC!**_

**POST NOTE: Next story to update is - Silver Memories**


	6. Ch 5 I cannot believe who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shall We Date? Games or the characters used within; that right belongs to NTT SOLMARE and their Development teams! The only thing I can lay claim to is the fact that I named the MC (Main Character/heroine) that is the focal point in this story.**

**Author's Notes: This is the last chapter, and will reveal to all who I have the MC (Tsukikage) likes. And it had been planned from the beginning. This person is someone who stole my heart as I played through the storylines with their back story and involvement. To me, he is my sweet teddy. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to** _**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**_ **because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Amelia was in a state of shock. There was no other way to describe how her body was frozen and mental capacities were shutting down. Hell, her mind was having a hard time processing what her eyes were seeing. There was her roommate, and best friend, a warm smile upon her lips, eyes shining brightly as a very visible blush graced her face. But it was who Tsukikage was giving that adoring, and dare she say loving, look too? Of all the people in the Academy, it had to be _**that**_ person?

"You have got to be kidding?"

Starting a bit, Amelia flinched as she was reminded she was not alone, but with six of the hottest guys in the school. They had taken to following (discreetly mind you) after said girl. It had been only a week after Tsukikage had been whisked away by the Headmaster that they all learned she saw Azusa, Randy, and Klaus as nothing more than friends. Leaving them all in a conundrum of who?

"I don't think the seven of us are seeing wrong."

Turning slightly, Amelia looked at the dejected sounding Randy. A small smile trying to tug at the corners of her mouth. She did have a soft spot for him but knew where Randy's heart lay.

"But... How? I mean of all people, him?!"

"It would seem so? I guess that whole masochist comment extended beyond us."

Amelia gave a soft snort at Azusa's' comment. Amelia turned her gaze back towards the small scene before them with a quick roll of her eyes. The slight shake of the man's head as the blush crept down her friend's neck as her eyes darted down demurely.

"I had figured she didn't like... him? I mean, he is always so harsh and strict with her."

"He is only like that because he wants us, the students, to succeed."

At that, Amelia gave a small nod as she watched Tsukikage lift her head, her lips moving slowly as she said something. Then there was the shifting of the small blue caplet, and a little box was brought out. Amelia felt her throat constrict as a strangled breath wheezed out. She had seen the care with which the item had been crafted very carefully in it.

"Amelia?"

Lifting her hand, Amelia waved a single finger to silence Elias. When the small, blue-ribbon tied box was taken, Amelia felt pride glow from within her heart.

"You know what is in that box?"

With another nod of her head as she waved her finger again for silence. This time directed at Luca, Amelia knew she was smiling as the ribbon was pulled, then the box opened. The look of shock on that angular face, as black eyes, widened in shock, before a small mirror was removed delicately from the box. The surface shimmered with white light before an image appeared on the tiny surface.

"Is that a... miniature version of the Persona mirror?"

Amelia snorted at the ridiculousness of that comment before responding in a low hiss, "No, don't be stupid, Azusa. That is a true desires mirror. It shows what's in a person's heart. A message of truth, untainted. And Tsukikage has been carefully practicing that enchantment since she messed up with the Wedio Procel spell."

The soft hiss from Yukiya, Elias (who oddly seemed to be blushing now), and Randy spoke volumes.

"Ah, that explains her question months ago about similar enchantments."

At this, Amelia turned her head to look at Klaus questioningly.

"She came to me shortly after the incident that involved my brother, Luca, and Professor Merklova. Said she had wanted to practice something a bit easier than the Wedio Procel spell," Klaus explained in his matter of fact tone of teaching voice. "But I agree, I thought she had a strong dislike for ... Nevermind."

Amelia had let her gaze go back to the scene before her, only to feel her jaw go slack as groans came from those around her. Apparently, Tsukikage's crush seemed to return her affection by the way he just pulled her into a hug and planted a subtle, superstitious kiss to the crown of her friend's head. It made her wonder just how long they'd been like this. But still, she was stunned by the fact that her best friend was crushing on Professor Schulyer.

_**TBC!**_

**NEXT STORY: Apocalypse: The E.N.D. (Eternal Night's Dream)**


End file.
